


And Everything Is Okay

by UNprofessionalStoryteller



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M, Trans Character, Trans Michael Mell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-04 01:38:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13353789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UNprofessionalStoryteller/pseuds/UNprofessionalStoryteller





	And Everything Is Okay

  Jeremy walked in Michael's house and was greeted with something unusual.

  **SILENCE**.

   There were usually video game noises or Michael angrily screaming because he had just lost at said game. Jeremy bolted downstairs into the basement and saw Michael, his face buried in his hands crying.

   Jeremy pulled Michael into a tight hug. He whispered one thing, and one thing only, "Everything's okay."

   Jeremy ran a hand through Michael's hair and did his best to calm him down. He really hoped he could keep Michael safe, but at the same time, he was scared. If he said the wrong the he could ruin Michael.

 **ACTIVATE**.

 _ **Make him feel better about himself.**_  
   "Micha," said Jeremy, "you're a great person and I'm heere for you, okay? There's no need to cry anymore." Michael shook his head, while his face was still buried in his hands as he continued to cry.

 _ **Stay calm.**_  
   "Take deep breaths, inhale and exhale." Michael followed Jeremy's example and began to calm down. Jeremy let out a sigh of relief when he finally got Michael's breathing to steady.

 _ **Hug him.**_  
   Jeremy nodded to himself and pulled Michael into a tight hug. Michael took his face out of his hands and looked at Jeremy before hugging back.

 _ **Ask if he's feeling better.**_  
   "Micha," asked Jeremy, "you feeling better?" Michael looked at Jeremy and nodded, but Michael still held on to him, acting as if he was going to disappear if he let go. "Jeremy," asked Michael, "can I tell you something?"

 _ **Listen. Be supportive. Unless it's murder.**_  
  "Sure Micha," he answered, "You know I'll always be here for you, I've got your back. Michael nodded, "Okay, just promise not to laugh at me." Jeremy promised he wouldn't laugh at Michael.

 _ **Jeremy, you need to try to stay calm.**_  
   "ihaveacrushonyou," he mumbled hurriedly. "..."

 _ **Tell him how you feel about him. Be honest about your feelings.**_  
   "I do too," admitted Jeremy. Michael kissed Jeremy, gently. Jeremy, who was a little shocked, kissed him back.

 

_**And everything is okay.** _


End file.
